blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mossywashere/Sono Migi! Watashi No Neko Wa Kamidearu!
Yeah, this idea I came up with for a manga. Chiyo Hiruki is a college student who is training in biology to become a geneology scientist. But for an upcoming exam she must exam an random animal that she finds on the streets and look at it's genes, for testing. But when she looks at the results they defiy all logic. The cat is a god! Characters: Chiyo Hiruki- an anti-social, sarcastic, smart, and slighty angered college student that seems to worry about her grades more than her life. She comes from a succesful faimly in Tokyo, but chose her own path in spite of all of tutors, and guides throughout her high class early life. She works at her friends maid cafe, to keep herself maintained throughout her time ni college. But it it makes her feel very uncomfertable. Aoi - Aoi is the pure definition of mood swings. he can change from lazy, and depressed to hyper and playful in a heartbeat. He is very bored of his life in the Other World, so he settles in the streets of Tokyo to see what it's like to be a "real cat". He is actually very clumsy, and clueless, due to not having anytime in the Human world. He takes much comfert with Chiyo, and often times ask her if he'll let him transform her into a catgirl. He seems to really like the color white, and blue, and likes white cats. He also lieks to sleep, so he is either asleep oln the couch, or in Chiyo's bed, but seems to change forms when he's asleep. Maiyuki- Aoi's, time traveling younger sister. She's very entergetic, and fun going, but has a very annoying, stuborns treak. She seems to dislike Chiyo because of her "dull" personality. She likes to travel to the future were she is the japanese pop idol !Pinku Pinku Neko Neko! She loves sweet food, and the color pink, and would do anything for her big brother Rin Surakino - Dark, and mysterious, Rin tends to oftens speak without anyone looking at her, because of her love of speaking her mind. She is a straight A student, and was once a student in Chiyo's 9th grade class. She is a vampire, and takes pride in her heiratige, and studies vampire magic. She says that she lives no where, since she was baptized in sun repeling magic when she was a baby, and she has no need to premantly stay anywhere. She has a creepy monotone voice, after being put under a curse. Ryuu Hachinoki - Ryuu has been Rin's loyal butler, basiclly since he was born. He always promised hismelf that when he grew up, he would confess his feelings towards Rin. But when Rin's family found out, they punished him until he would promise that he would never confess to Rin. Rin was then put under a spell. But despite how much he was out down from his dream. He still promises it from this day. He bought a rose for Rin when he was young, and it is a vessel for his heart. But due to his heart being the rose, when it wilts he will eventually die. Akiro Hashimoto - Akiro is a miko priestess to Aoi's mother and is very clumsy, light headed, right, and high spirited. She has a crush on Aoi, and is somtimes jealous of Chiyo because of his liking seeming to be more towards Chiyo. She dislikes being sad, and gloomy, and loves the color blue, and green. She considers herslef a real catgirl, because of she uses the terms "nya", "mew", and "nyu" alot. She is close friends with Maiyuki, and accidently gave time travling powers which allowed her to become a pop star in the futuristic time of Japan. Haruki Rinue - Chiyo's highschool rfiend, and the apl who cheers her up whens he's down. She is a DJ at a Techno Music Dance Club in Tokyo, and is said to be the best at her job. She oftenly goes by, Niji no Engimono, which means "rainbow bringer"in japanese because of how hardcore techno her songs are. She loves donig her job, but it seems to ehavily affect her hearing, and often times has haering appointments made by Chiyo. She was granetd musical magic by Akiro. Sayuri Kiramunika - Chiyo's childhood friend, and also comes from a very succesful family. She like Chiyo left to gian freedom, and now runs a maid cafe from savings her family loaned to her. She is trying to pay it back by bringing in more customers, but it seems to be failing. She uses a nearby cat rescue center to help funraise the rescue center, and the cafe, since the theme of the cafe is cats. Because of that she has two kittens whi she recently adopted. Concordia - Concordia is a stubborn, and jealous low ranking angel, who is trying to cool herself off after having issues in heaven. She is very jealous of Chiyo being around Aoi since Aoi is her ex boyfriend. She hates showing her true feelings which she thinks that's how an angel real behaves. And when Aoi tries to help her she is in a funk, but Concordia oftenly Shirotaiyo - she is the goddess of light, felines, knowledge, dreams, imagination, and prosperity. When she was a mortal she always hated a samurai student named Burakkumun. She always felt the he was to violent to be a samurai and that he had no respect for the other side of the samurai besides fighting. So when she became a god she anished him to the Nether world. Burakkumun then became the god of hisworld, and was called the god of black moon. Which his name actually meant. Shirotaiyo then had two children, Aoi, and Maiyuki. She is very laid back, and is very imaginative. Like her son she likes to explaore, and learn new things. But because of how valuable she is she can't leave the Other world. If she dies the Human world loses all light, and it will then fall into darkness. Category:Blog posts